tales_of_madnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Tearvin language
Tearvin (Тоѓчищаѯнй Очтѳу ''; ''tr. Togchitlazny Ochtóu; IPA: tɒɢ.ˌçiː.ˈt͡ɬɑː.zniː.ɒç.tø.uː) is a Tuskic language spoken in Gilderdammen and all post-Gilderdammic states, specifically the Republic of Janderschstaff, the kingdoms under its dominion, and the Kingdom of Braeden. It derives its vocabulary from ancient Tuskic, much like it's long-parted sister language Rus, with prior descendants assumed to be ancient languages of The Shining South. The second most spoken language in the continent, Tearvin has lagged far behind the Altan language in dominance of print in large part due to Gilderdammen's considerably slower rate of industrialisation and propagation of universal literacy amongst its population. A pluricentric language, Tearvin features a vast array of regional dialects, with known creoles including Empearvin, Voovin, the many variants of Altaneer, Russvin, and Braedevin. Imperial Tearvin, whilst being the umbrella term for all dialects of Tearvin spoken in Gilderdammen, is the official name for the language's official written standard, and is regulated by The Gilderdammic Language Secretariat in Kronach for all nations except Janderschstaff, which has its own official regulative body entitled the Commission for the Standardisation of the Tearvin Language. Tearvin is written in the Tearvin Alphabet, making it the only language throughout The Gloaming North that does not (at least predominantly) use the Altean Alphabet in written form. Grammar Tearvin has a variety of noun genders. Unlike Daltan and Vuscovi, genders are not arbitrarily assigned to nouns on the mere whim of cultural and poetic context, and more logically reflect their respective noun. There are three human genders: male, female and neuter, and several other genders, including non-human, one for inanimate objects, and animal animate and inanimate. In total, this makes seven predominate genders, although there are rare examples of eighth, tenth (and so fourth) genders used for peculiar words. The most common "eighth" gender is that for moving objects, however this is only ever really seen in poems, and in common tongue, is typically fulfilled by use of adjectives, the neuter gender, or at the very least, the non-human gender. Tearvin does not use articles, and is the only language throughout the continent that does so, and ergo, cannot express gender using them. Even its cousin language Rus has, through the passage of millennia, adopted an article-like "neutral pronoun" for indicated nouns not actually associated with a particular person or thing. Rather, genders are revealed through tonal vowels, with typically the first or second occurring vowel in a word vocalised in their appropriate tonal gender. Proper nouns and proper names are an exception to this, more often than not given tones in arbitrary manners, and are all assumed to be neuter and inanimate. Case suffixes are also an exception, and are treated as existing separately to a harmonised word, and can never be assigned tones. The gender groups are as so: An inflected language, Tearvin has fifteen cases within its inventory, with grammatical necessity and usage of each case varying from one to the next. Because of these cases, the use of prepositions in Tearvin is very restricted. Its fifteen cases are: Nominative, Genitive, Accusative, Partitive, Inessive, Elative, Illative, Adessive, Ablative, Allative, Essive, Translative, Instructive, Abessive, Comitative. Tearvin utilises a wide variety of morphemes that agglutinate separately into nouns and verbs for some clarifying and descriptive purposes, specifically to make words mean their opposite, to exemplify them, to give them values (i.e. number, size, shape, weight, etc), to imply plural, and to imply tense. Unlike Vuscovi, Tearvin's agglutination is not as descriptively potent, nor is it as unrestricted; for example, Tearvin does not at all readily allow for double negatives or contradictory words, only granting breathing room whenever such words are born through strong cultural and/or philosophical conditions, and without very specific phrasing, cannot as strongly or as easily imply features and qualities to be so irrevocably inherent to a concept or object, something Vuscovi flaunts itself with. Separate adjectives and adverbs used as auxiliary words (as they are in English) are a frequent feature in Tearvin, and are used to achieve very specific nuances in meaning that noun and verb-dependant morphemes cannot. Case endings *Nominative: нй *Genitive: ѳу *Accusative: ѯу *Partitive: жю *Inessive: ни *Elative: гѯнй *Illative: щнй *Adessive: оч *Ablative: оцу *Allative: ия *Essive: ний *Translative: екы *Instructive: ёкы *Abessive: зний *Comitative: пний Alphabet See also *Tearvin Lexicon, WIP, (google doc) Category:Tuskic Languages